Beautiful Now
by FoxMysterious
Summary: " ¿Que tanto harías por ella? "... " Le despertaría con un beso, trataría de hacerla feliz, y finalmente, trataría de bailar con ella" ... " ¿Sabes que ella no tiene una pierna? " ..." No me importa, eso solamente la hace mas bella"- Violet.


**Esta es la primera vez que intento uno de estos fanfictions, pero no puedo negarlo, ¡tenía que hacerlo yo misma o iba a explotar! **

**Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, y no puedo negar que me parece muy bien. **

**PD: Me gustaría también que alguien disfrute este fanfiction en inglés, ¿alguien sabe como traducirlo bien? Mi ingles no es bueno.**

* * *

_"Desde que tenía memoria, había estado en esa escuela para mejorar su comportamiento, como había sido y" mejorar su comportamiento ". Por supuesto, esto fue una mentira completa cuando se separó de su familia como un incidente con su abuela, pero fue todo una mentira, solo la mantuvieron allí, tratando de corregir inutilmente, como cualquier niño en aquella escuela. _

_Ella era indomable, rebelde, ruda, se encajó rápidamente con varios niños de la escuela, creándose por tanto decir en un grupo de amigos. Como adoraba a esos idiotas ... Luis era con quien a pesar de odiarlo, era con quien mas congeniaba, seguido de Minnie y Sophie, las gemelas que tanto mas añoraba. No se puede negar que se escuchara un tono tan lindo._

_Inclusive, junto con Minerva, quien finalmente entraron en una relación. Pero ... al igual, quien sabría que la vida tenía muchas vueltas, y que, de manera anticipada, se encontraría frente a una mujer, que se convertiría en alguien indispensable en su vida. "_

* * *

\- _Vamos Vi, deberías dejar esa cara, el gerente ya te regañó la última vez para recibir así a los clientes_

Ahí estaba el comentario de Louis mientras estaba mirando hacia su mal humorada compañera de trabajo, mientras estaba sentado al lado de la caja registradora comiendo su almuerzo. Su pequeño comentario solo recibió un dedo medio por parte de la rubia.

\- _Louis tiene razón Vi, si queremos atraer a la gente para siempre 21, y así ganar nuestro medio tiempo, tenemos que hacer lo mejor_

Sophie se podría decir que era como la calma del grupo, y que se apagaba las llamas entre las peleas posibles. Se había vuelto a experimentar en eso, después de todo, tenía dos hermanos, y claro, tenía que lidiar con ellos.

\- _Ugh ... odio cuando ustedes dos_ -Gruñó la rubia mientras soltaba su frente fuertemente, cerrando la caja de su almuerzo ya está finalizado con un fuerte golpe, antes de tirar a la basura y volverse a alborotarse su cabellera, viendo que ya casi abrían.- _¿Alguna vez estarás de mi lado?_

\- _Ese era el trabajo de Minnie._

De inmediato todo quedó sumado en un momento incómodo. Una pequeña rubia muy destrozada. Sophie fue un apoyo para ella, pero aún no puedo olvidar cierto resentimiento con la pelirroja.

\- _¡Ya van a abrir, todos a sus lugares!_

Apareció Ruby, una chica gordita que era respetada y querida por todos, justo a tiempo para salvar las cosas. Sophie solo pudo darle una mirada de perdón a Violeta, quien negó suavemente, no pudo negar con la gemela, sobre todo con aquella naturaleza suave. Simplemente hazlo al lado de tu chaqueta algo serio, antes de acercarte a abrir la puerta.

Pero ahí, la vio.

Era morena, no tan alta como violeta, pero casi la alcanzaba. Ojos de color marrón claro, una cabaña y una gorra que dan un toque a su cabello, pero eso no es una violeta en la misteriosa chica.

Sus ropas, sus curvas, todo guardado como violeta como una lengua pegada a la puerta con las llaves en mano. Estaría un buen rato más, si no fuera porque un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Al parecer, la morena se había sentido sentido, los resultados de los acompañamientos, antes de dirigir su mirada a ella. Ambas se quedaron en un rato, mirándose mutuamente, antes de que la morena le diera esa sonrisa.

Y así los problemas para la violeta, con esa sonrisa, con esa maldita sonrisa.

Nunca tuve que volver a sentirse así, ni después de lo que sucedió con Minnie. Joder, ni siquiera había pasado el año y medio y ya estaba atontada otra mujer que conoció en la tienda donde trabajaba.

\- _¡Vi!_

El texto provocó que se sobresaltara, antes de voltear una mirada hacia atrás, viendo directamente a Brody quien sonreía levantando una ceja, provocando que Violeta sintiera sus mejillas para ponerse calientes.

\- _¿A quien tanto mirabas? _-Comentó curiosa Brody, provocando que Violet se tensara, haciendo empujar un poco a Brody a la vez que a la vez que a la hora de abrir la puerta, pero a la vez, a sus manos y que fallar solo provocó una sonrisa curiosa y acusadora en la mujer- _hey hey, calma_

\- _No ... no es nada_ \- Trató de asegurar Violeta, temblando su voz suavemente, traicionándola, a lo que gruñó fuertemente mientras que se sobó la cara fuertemente, viendo como se puede abrir las puertas, a la vez que Brody se rió mirándola .

\- _Violeta, no puedes ocultarlo, se nota en la cara, lo enamorada de estas_ -Comentó sonriente Brody. No se puede evitar sonreír al ver la chica y tratar con pegarle un puñetazo. En parte quería que Vi fuera feliz, sobre todo después de lo que pasó. En otra parte, no puedo negar que las lesbianas calientes era algo que quería ver.- _Pero hey, no es malo, quizás deberías ir con ella, digo, ¿no estás sonriendo entre ambas como idiotas?_

\- _¿Qué cosas murmuras Brody? __¿Estás loca? __Claro que no, ella solo debió sonreírle a alguien mas, o lo hizo por gentileza_ -Comentó Violeta entrecerrando los ojos, aguantándose las ganas de enterrarle todo el puño en su cara. Por otra parte, la conversación había llegado a oídos de ... bueno, quizás alguien que comenzaría a manejar mejor mejor sus cartas.

\- _¿Hablamos de coqueteo? __¡Porque aquí tienen al rey del amor! _-Comentó Louis señalizando orgulloso mientras sonreía de medio lado, provocando que Brody y Violet se miraran un tanto, antes de que Brody soltase una carcajada y se sostuviera el estómago, mientras Violet sonreía tratando de aguantar la risa

\- _¡Es lo mejor que ha dicho en años! _-Comentó Brody entre risas mientras que se limpiaba las lagrimas, mantiene con otra mano, una vez que violeta asentía entre risas y resoplaba, antes de negar.

Aprovechando que sus dos amigos estuvieran distraídos, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa, que no se dejara atrás, que no se dejara atropellar por eso. Tendría tiempo para verla, ¿no?

\- _Me siento un_ poco _ofendido_ -Comentó Louis haciendo una escena dramática, antes de sonreír, palmeando los hombros de ambas, negando suavemente - _Bueno por señoritas, tenemos una tienda que abrir, en sus puestos, o Ruby nos pateará el trasero a todos_

\- _En eso tienes razón, vamos a Vi, luego visitaremos tu misteriosa enamorada_ \- Comentó Brody entre risas, a la vez que Violeta negada, y como Louis le miraba curioso, solo hace un comentario, como si dijeras de que luego le contaría , por el momento, solo quería que pasara el momento de atender la tienda, por fin largarse.

* * *

Fueron ya como las 6 de la tarde, era en el horario donde normalmente recibo más que las visitas, ya que las luces, el lugar de la tienda y el diseño de la tienda, normalmente atraen a muchas personas, sobre todo jóvenes, quienes venían a comprar ya Jugar con sus amigos, gritando a veces e inclusive saltando, cosa que en parte, violeta entendimos, lo que hicimos cuando era niña, actualmente, como ayudante de la tienda ...

No le gustó muy encantador.

\- _Vamos Gabe, no puedes estar de pretencioso todo el día_

Aquellas voces hicieron que violeta despertara de donde estaba sentada, que actualmente, era al lado de la caja registradora. Ahí vio a dos muchachos, muy parecidos. Una vez que tengas una cara con un dia, sonríe y compartas tu mensaje.

\- _No quiero y lo sabes! No me gusta estos lugares, son para nenas, Vamos Clem, ayudame_ -Comentó el muchacho mientras miraba hacia atrás, dejando ver ...

Oh dioses, era ella. Un nuevo dato sobre ella: Su nombre deberíamos ser algo relacionado con el apodo de "Clem" ... pero joder, sonaba muy agradable.

\- _¿En que debería ayudarte Gabe? Si prometiste que te darías el gusto a tu hermana por primera vez en tu vida_ -Comentó Clemita, mientras que sonreía mirando a los dos hermanos pelear, viendo como la muchacha sonreía emocionada, sintiendo el apoyo. La cara del muchacho, por otro lado, lleno de pura traición.

\- _Traicionera ..._ -Murmuró Gabe, mientras estabas dejado arrastrar por su hermana, quien comenzaba a mirar todas las estanterías, emocionada, como cualquier chica.

Violeta estaba tan concentrada (¿Qué podría hacer para decir que la diversión?) Con la situación de los hermanos, que no se ha dado cuenta de una cierta mirada, que ahora, dirigía sus pasos hacia ella.

\- _Vi ~ Alguien quiere hablarte ~_ -Comentó Louis, quien atendía la caja registradora con una sonrisa mientras mirabas a Violet parpadear, antes de hablar para enfrentar a quien estaba hablando Louis.

\- _¿De que hab ... ogf!_

De inmediato chocó contra un cuerpo casi de igual tamaño al de ella, a la vez que también a un poco, provocando un parpadeo sintiendo como la otra persona. Sus ojos verdes parpadean un rato, antes de ver hacia la persona frente a ella.

\- _Wow, lamento haberte sorprendido_ -Comentó Clem sonriendo suavemente, viendo como Violeta de inmediato quedé atada entre los brazos, provocando que levantase una ceja. Iba a decir algo, pero al no recordar su nombre, miró primero en la tarjeta que tenía en el pecho. Violeta. Que lindo nombre- _Disculpame ... eh ... ¿Violeta?_

\- _Ah ... yo ... si si, me llamo Violeta, y no es necesario, debería estar prestando más atención a mi trabajo_ -Comentó de inmediato Vi mientras se separó con lentitud, aun queriendo sentir ese agradable comfort que sentía cuando le sostenía la cintura, pero...

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Apenas la conoció hoy y ya actuaba como esas adolescentes enamoradas!

Enserio se daba asco ella misma.

\- _¿Segura?_ -Comentó Clementine algo preocupada, puesto que no quería incómodar a la otra muchacha, para luego ver como negaba con rapidez, provocando que se relajase un poco, quizás tomando un poco de confianza, para luego de eso sonreír-_ Clementine _

\- _¿Uh? _

\- _Oh, digo, mi nombre, me llamo Clementine, creo que oíste algo de mis "hermanos"_ -Comentó sonriendo Clementine, ahora siendo la avergonzada ella mientras que se rascaba el cuello, mirando hacia los dos García que estaban peleando y acompañándose mutuamente

\- _Oh... un gusto conocerte ...Clementine... ¿En que puedo ayudarte?_ -Por mas de que odiara el protocolo, no quería una patada de Ruby en la cara, por lo cual, a pesar de que quería ver una manera de contactar con ella, debía seguir su trabajo

-_No creo que puedas ayudarme a tranquilizar a esos dos_ -Comentó Clementine subiendo una ceja, con una sonrisa graciosa, provocando que Violet, quien casi no reía, soltara una pequeña risa, provocando un jadeo sorprendido a sus lados.

-_ ¿Es lo que mis oídos oyen? ¡Alguien pudo hacer reír a Vi! ¡Definitivamente eres especial!_ -Comentó Louis, quien al principio se tocaba el pecho haciendo una cara sorprendida, antes de mirar a Clementine quien se reía con aquellas bromas, antes de estirar su mano- _¡Un gusto! Louis! _

-_ Clementine_ -Comentaba la muchacha, sonriendo ante la energía que el chico le presentaba, a la vez que miraba a Violet de reojo, quien miraba a Louis como si le fuera a cortar la garganta con lo mas filoso que tuviera en sus manos.

\- _Creo que me he condenado a la orca, así que como todo buen criminal, huiré de la escena, ¡Suerte!_ -Comentó Louis con una gran sonrisa, antes de irse a la sala de solo empleados, dejando a Violet y a Clementine, nuevamente, Solas.

-_ Es agradable _

_\- Cuando le conviene _

La respuesta solo ocasionó que Clementine se riera suavemente, provocando que Vi le mirase un rato, y en su rostro algo malhumorado dejase escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- _¡Clem! _

Un grito las sacó de su burbuja, al parecer, eran los dos hermanos, quienes habían pagado las cosas con Sophie, la cajera al lado de Louis, quien sonreía mirando divertida la situación desde hacía un buen rato, a la vez que Clem miraba a Violet.

-_Tengo que irme_ -Comentó Clementine, provocando que Violet le mirara, antes de asentir solamente, para luego de eso cruzarse de brazos- _Pero... _

Violet levantó una ceja ante aquel comentario, sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando Clem había cogido un papel de la encimera de la caja registradora, a la vez que comenzaba a garabatear algo en la hoja, antes de entregarle la pequeña hoja, con una sonrisa.

\- _Llamame cuando quieras! _

* * *

**11:30 P.M.**

\- _¡No me lo puedo creer!_ -Gritó Louis con una sonrisa emocionada, viendo, junto con Sophie, con una gran sonrisa el papel que sostenía Violet, y que desde cuando se fue Clem, lo había guardado como si fuera los ahorros de toda su vida- _Vaya que si eres coqueta Eh Vi _

-_Oh callate Louis_ -Comentó Violet, pero a la vez, una pequeña sonrisa la delataba, aun teniendo aquella cara desde que ella obtuvo el número de la otra adolescente.

\- _Bueno, por lo menos tienes un nuevo amigo, y si es tu amigo ¡es nuestro amigo también!_ -Comentó Sophie sonriente, mientras que alistaba su mochila, junto con los demás, para irse a Ericson.

-_ ¡Si! Yo seré el padrino de bodas_ -Comentó Louis orgulloso, ganándose un golpe de Violet en su hombro, provocando un pequeño "au!" en el proceso.

\- _Te lo merecías_ -Comentó, apareciendo Marlon junto con Brody, con una sonrisa mientras que miraba a su amigo mirarle entrecerrando los ojos algo ofendido, mas sin embargo negó suavemente.

\- _Quizás_ -Comentó Louis mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, viendo a Violet como se quedaba mirando hacia el papel- _¡Hey Vi! ¿Vienes?_

Violet, quien estuvo mirando un rato el papel, asintió, colgando su mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar, guardando el papel antes, en su bolso.

Solo una pequeña parte se pudo apreciar del papel desde la mochila de Violet.

" _Este es mi número, ¡llamame!  
Por cierto, lindo apodo, Vi " _

* * *

**Soy demasiado gay para estas dos. **

**Espero que les haya gustado (¿y quizás entendido mi idioma para entender el fanfic?) y espero que disfruten esto! **

**PD: nuevamente, ¿alguien es capaz de pasar el fanfic a inglés? Si lo van a publicar en sus propias cuentas, por favor den crédito! **


End file.
